Not Just Your Imagination
by Pirulina
Summary: Jack and Kim both see something impossible. Something anyone else would think is their imagination. Based on a true story. Makes it that much scarier.
1. Not Just Your Imagination

**Hey guys! I hope this doesn't freak you out. 'Cause guess what? It's based on a true story. Last day of May was my last day of school so my choir teacher just told us about her old house. I can tell you all the stories she told my class if you want. Just PM me. They make good campfire stories. If you don't believe me, that's your call. You don't know her. She is known as one of the ****_best_**** (and nicest)****teachers in the school! And Let me check my yearbook... the staff is 120! The number of students 1346. Minus one in my literature class that got expelled. Yeah, he'd tackle this one kid when the teacher wasn't looking. Poor Reed. Anyhow, instead of Jack and Kim, it's my teacher and her husband. I put Jerry in the place of their four year old cousin since he's... you know. So yeah! Read the story!**

**OR DON'T. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. CAUSE I AM NOW. THIS IS PRETTY CREEPY. IT IS RATED WHAT IT IS FOR A REASON. IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT, DON'T BE A JERRY AND CLICK THE BACK BUTTON! Then read some of my other stories. Please?**

**I still don't know if I should add Eddie... let's see what I'm in the mood for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

**Oh! And yes, my choir teacher ****_was _****watching a horror movie when this happened.**

* * *

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)***** **

"So, how about _Revenge of the Dead_?" I ask, pulling out the movie.

"Why not?" Jack asks. I put in the disk and sit on the couch across from Jack.

Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and I are all at Jack's house for a sleepover. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton are upstairs in one of the rooms, doing who knows what. It's almost midnight and we're alone in the house. It's pretty strange Jack's parents let us stay here while they're on a business trip if you ask me. It's pretty cloudly outside and I can tell there's one layer of clouds moving north and the one higher in the sky moving south.

The credits start to slowly appear on the screen.

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" _I snap my head towards Jack, just to see he did the same. He obviously heard it too.

"Go go go!"

"What?"

"Move!"

"Jerry!"

"Come on!"

"Calm down!"

"Let's _go_!"

"Why-"

"Hurry up!"

Milton and Eddie are pushed into the kitchen by Jerry. They stumble down into the living room where Jack and I are currently attempting to watch the movie that Jack already paused. They all bend over some kind of furniture and start panting.

"I'm just going to go ahead and ask the obvious question here. What's wrong?" I say- well, ask.

"I don't know. Ask the guy that pushed us down here." Milton says, looking at Jerry.

"I think I did." I snap.

"Jerry, you're shaking." Jack tells him. Jerry's eyes are wide open and he's shaking like a Chihuahua in ice water.

"Yeah. Got that. We were playing odds and evens, and I saw this guy standing in the corner. He was in a black robe and I couldn't see his face. You know, like those guys in horror movies."

I shake my head. "Jerry, it's just your imagination. You saw it in the corner so it's probably just the shadows."

"No. I _know _I saw what I saw. Jack-"

"It's nothing, Jerry!" Jack interrupts. "Just go back upstairs and let us watch the movie."

"Fine. But I have a right to say 'I told you so' in the hospital." He walks out of the room and into the hallway. Still shaking, but strangely, head held high. Milton rolls his eyes and Eddie throws his arms in the air before following him out. I look at Jack and he looks at me. I shrug and press play.

The credits start appearing and show a cabin in the middle of a forest at night.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see _exactly _what Jerry mentioned under the ceiling fan.

A black figure.

Covered face.

As any other normal person, I whip my head to look at where I saw the figure.

Nothing.

Just my imagination.

I sit back and lay my back up against the cushion on the couch. I look over at Jack and see him turn his head back to the movie from looking from where I was looking earlier.

"Hey, Jack?" He pauses the movie and looks at me. "Why where you looking over there?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I saw something."

"Well, what'd you see?"

"Nothing important."

"Jack. What. Did. You. See." I state, trying my best not to sound the slightest bit scared.

"Well, I _think _it was what Jerry saw earlier." **(My teacher started sobbing after that. That's all she said.)****  
**

I freeze. Right then and there. I feel the hairs stick up on the back of my neck. Goosebumps on my arms spread to my ankles. I start shaking, much like Jerry did earlier. Much, much more. Once I enable to get myself together, I say two words. Two words that I never thought would bring me the most fear I've ever experienced.

"Me too."

Jack's eyes widen and he comes over to the couch I'm sitting on. I hug my knees as he sits down and pulls me closer to him. He rubs my arm, covered in goosebumps and rubs circles on my back. I close my eyes and start to pray in my head.

'Please help me, Jack'

I pray to both Jacks. The one next to me, and my guardian angel.

* * *

**Okay, maybe not as creepy as I wanted it to turn out...**

**If you think it is creepy, PM me. I will give you advice that really helps and works. IF YOU FOCUS.**

**The ceiling fan part is important if I write the rest of them.**

**So what'd you think? I thought it was a bit rushed. :/ Review! I can write more of these. She told us a ****_bunch_****! Only if you review!**

**Guardian Angels, Cheese, and Reviews!**


	2. Ceiling Fan

**Here's another. Shortest chapter I've ever written. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

"So she's never laughed?"

"Nope, never smiled, giggled, or laughed." Kim tells me.

I'm sitting in the living room under the ceiling fan with Kim and her little cousin, Lilly. She's six months old and I'm helping Kim watch her. She seems pretty interested in her sippy cup.

"But what if I tickle her?" I ask.

"Nope. She gets upset and kicks. Girl's got strong legs. Wouldn't be surprised if she became a black belt at age three."

"Wow,"

"Try it," She tells me. I shrug and reach out to poke her stomach. She kicks my hand away before I could do anything. I pull away.

"Son of a swordfish." **(Who knows where that's from?)**

"Told you." Kim tells me.

"I never doubted you." I tell her. "Hey, what's she doing?" I ask. Lilly's reaching up at the ceiling fan, clenching her hand into a fist and opening it again.

"I don't know." Then, she starts giggling.

"Is this normal?"

"I told you, she's never giggled before."

* * *

It's been four hours and Lilly won't stop. We've tried everything. We try picking her up but she'll thrash around. We try turning on the T.V. and put on some singing shapes show. She doesn't react. She doesn't even react to the tickling. According to Kim, tickling always works. Kim's phone starts to vibrate from the couch. Kim grabs her phone and answers it

"Hello?... Hey,... Really?... He didn't!... Okay,... Bye."

"Who was that?" I ask her.

"My mom. Lilly was really close to my great-grandfather."

"So?"

"My mom called to tell me he died... four hours ago."

* * *

**Tada! My shortest chapter ever! Well that is how it went. What'd you think? I could continue this one if you want. I've got an idea on how it would go. So yeah.**

**Swordfish, Cheese, and Reviews! **

**P.S. I'm getting tired of signing of like this.**


End file.
